1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to a method for executing a software routine identified in a task object.
2. Description of Background
Application programming interfaces (APIs) have been developed that implement specific tasks. However, if a programmer wants to add additional API functions, new API function declarations must be stored and compiled on both local computers and servers before executing the functions, which can require a relatively large amount of development effort.
Further, programmers have had difficulty in effectively scheduling and executing tasks in task objects in a distributed system that may depend on results from other task objects.
Accordingly, the inventors herein have recognized a need for an approved method for executing a software routine in a task object that minimizes and/or reduces the above-mentioned deficiencies.